Red is the Rose
by pandorabox82
Summary: How do you make St. Patrick's Day special? By doing the unexpected, of course! But how will Erin react to Dave's surprise? 5th in the Christmas in Maine series.


"Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows, and fair is the lily of the valley," Dave sang softly as Erin woke up the morning of March seventeenth. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a lingering kiss, cutting off the words of the song.

"Good morning, Davie. What's on the agenda for today?"

"I thought we'd head to that quaint Irish pub for supper and stay to hear the band play. But until then, I have no plans. Did you have something in mind?"

She grinned up at him. "I could think of a few things, Davie. Like taking a walk around the lake, and a picnic on the deck. It's still a little too cold to eat on the ground." He nodded a little and she kissed him once more. "Good, you can wait for me while I take a shower or join me." Her tone made it clear which option she preferred. His grin widened and he helped her to stand.

Together, they went into the master bath and he opened the shower door for her. The water splashed down on their bodies and she arched back into his touch. He really was amazing, she thought as he palmed her breasts, thumbing her nipples into stiff peaks. "Does that feel good, my sweet English rose?"

"You know that it does, Davie." She turned in his arms, the water pounding down on her back as he pulled her flush against his body. He made it so easy to wrap her legs around his waist, guiding him into her pliant body. Their coupling was quick, as it always was in the shower, but she loved it all the same.

By the time they had pulled themselves out of the shower, she was shivering from cold and desire. Dave easily picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, heedless of their dripping wet bodies. One of them would take care of the bedclothes later, all that mattered now was their pleasure. He entered her slowly, taking his time with her, as he knew she liked. "Oh, David," she said lowly as he bent to engulf her breast in his mouth. They came together, and she sighed with pleasure as he kissed her forehead.

Erin reclined on the bed as her Davie got up and padded over to their closet. "If we're going for a walk, you'll still need to wear a sweater. The lake makes things a little cooler than elsewhere." She nodded and watched him pull out her long black skirt. "Wear this, too. I like how you look in it." Dave set it on the foot of the bed and she smiled at him as she stood up, stretching.

"Mo chroi," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close. Breathing in his scent, she stepped back and smiled at him. "So, will I need to wear waders for this walk?"

"If it's too wet, my rose, I'll carry you."

"Ever my gallant love." She went over to the dresser and pulled out a matching lace bra and panty set. As she dressed, she thought about their latest month together. Aaron had been kinder, which had surprised her, but she supposed that had been David's doing. She was just pulling on her sweater when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Erin. Morgan and I are heading out to brunch with Emily and Reid. Do you want to come, too?"

She looked up at her lover and nodded. "We'd love to. Where and when?"

"Nate's in forty-five minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you then, Penny." She hung up and saw Dave was looking at her oddly. "Yes, mo chroi?"

"So, what are our plans now?"

"Brunch with our friends. We can go for our walk afterwards, all right?"

"Of course, Erin." He pulled on a sweater and then held out his hand to her. She clasped it tightly and let him lead her downstairs. She stepped into a pair of heels and then picked up her purse. "No makeup today?"

"No. Do I need it?"

"No. You are absolutely lovely to me." She smirked and lifted her face for a kiss. "Always, so very lovely to me." He kissed her again and then took her hand. "Let's go meet our friends."

The drive in didn't take very long and she saw Penelope waiting for them out front. "Morgan got us a table already and we're just waiting for Reid and Prentiss to get here. Dave, will you wait for them? I have some news for Erin, that she'll have to work out with the Director."

He nodded and they went inside. "Penny, are you pregnant?"

"That obvious, huh. Yeah, I am. I think it happened on Valentine's night. I was a little tipsy and Morgan forgot to use a condom that night. I mean, I've been on the pill, but sometimes I forget to take it every day. You know the life we lead and why it might slip my mind at times. Do you think we'll be in much trouble?"

"I certainly hope not. While you do work with him, there are other teams that utilize your services. And he's not a direct supervisor of yours, like Aaron or Sam. I hope that Director Shepperd will listen to me, I'm not exactly one of his favorite people yet."

"Yeah, but he still respects you. I saw the memo that went around about how everyone has struggles in life and that we shouldn't begrudge someone who is on their journey to redemption." Penelope stopped in front of a secluded table and Morgan smiled up at them. "I told her, Hot Stuff."

"And how did it go over?"

"Well, I guess I'll be having a godchild in about thirty six weeks." Erin smiled as she sat down next to Penelope. "That is, unless you plan on making Jennifer the godmother?"

"I was thinking more like having a godfamily. There's no way I can choose between all of you who gets the honor of helping to raise our child." Penelope opened up her menu and began to look at the options. In a few moments, Dave joined them, Spencer and Emily following closely behind. "So, how are things on your front, my geeky friends?"

Emily smiled tiredly and Erin wondered a little how she was dealing with her own demons. "I've been better, Garcie. I just wish Jayje and Hotch were here. I do not relish making this announcement twice."

They all sat and Penelope dropped the menu, reaching for Erin's hand under the table. "What's going on, sweetie? It almost sounds like you have bad news to give us."

"You might take it that way. But, let's eat first. This will go easier on a full stomach." Penelope nodded and picked up the menu once more, letting go of Erin's hand. She found she missed the contact and smiled at Dave as she reached out for his hand.

The waitress came for their drink orders and after they'd placed them, Erin perused the menu, looking for something that wouldn't sit too heavily on her stomach. "Get the Belgian waffle, that shouldn't be too much."

"Thanks, mo chroi." She set the menu aside and looked around the table at her friends. The fact that they had bonded so quickly still amazed her and she smiled at each of them in turn. Despite all the struggles in her life currently, she knew these friends would see her through.

"What's on your mind, Erin?" Spencer asked as he met her eye.

"Just how amazing you all are, and how I can't imagine having another group of people so close to me. God has blessed me so well these last few months." She took the glass of soda from the waitress's hand and sipped at it. "Sorry, I'm getting sentimental since I fell in love."

"It's okay to be sentimental, Erin. We do have a great group of friends." Emily nodded at her and then placed her order. As they waited for the food to come, Dave caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Yes, mo chroi?"

"Nothing, I just love you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, feeling her heart swell a little. Their food came out minutes later and she tucked in, finding herself famished. After the dishes had been cleared away, Emily cleared her throat and they all looked at her expectantly.

"As you know, it's been a rough few months since I came back from being dead. I haven't been doing as well as I've led everyone to believe, and now that's coming back to bite me. I'm tendering my resignation on Monday."

Penelope gasped a little and grabbed onto both her and Morgan's hands. "What? You're leaving us?"

"I have to, Penelope. It's just not working any more. Hotch told me to see him whenever I was having a rough day while on the job, but that is becoming way too frequent. Now that Spencer and I are going to get married, it makes sense for me to bow out at the top of my game." Emily smiled at her lover and Erin watched him blush as he smiled back. "You're not the only one who got a ring on Valentine's Day." She pulled out a chain from beneath her blouse and showed them an antique diamond ring.

"That's absolutely lovely, Emily." Erin smiled longingly at the ring, imagining herself getting one of those someday.

"Well, since we're moving on to happier topics, I want to let you in on a secret I just told Erin today. There's going to be a new generation of awesome coming into the world in about thirty six weeks."

A wide smile spread across Emily's face. "Congratulations, you two! How amazing is this?"

"I know. Not exactly planned, but a blessing nonetheless." Penelope grinned back at her and rubbed her stomach absently. "And we have our wonderful champion on our side."

Erin felt herself blush and nodded slightly. "It would never do to have you gone from the office, Penelope. You keep everyone honest."

"That's because she knows too much about us and if we upset her, well, turnips have a better chance of making money than of that ending prettily." Reid smiled as he spoke, and Penelope shook her head, sticking her tongue out at him.

"He does have a point, Mama. Remember what you did to Anderson when he suggested what "really" happened in Maine?"

"That was different. He should never have intimated that, especially since he knew you and I were a couple when we went."

"Oh, do tell this story, PG. I was wondering why he's been giving you such a wide berth lately." Emily raised an eyebrow and smiled becomingly.

"Fine. When we got back after the New Year, Anderson saw Erin and me hugging. You were still upset about how Hotch treated you at our party and I acted instinctively to comfort you, forgetting about there being eyes everywhere. He took it the wrong way and snidely commented on it later on that day, saying that my affair with Morgan was all for show and that the only reason I had my job is because I was making love with you. Which, I'm sure, Dave loves, based on what you've told me, but is totally not my cup of tea. Anderson found that out when all of his stock options were given to various women's charities in the D.C. area."

Erin felt her jaw drop and Penelope turned to look at her. "Really?"

"Have I offended you?" Penelope looked distressed and Erin clasped her hand tightly.

"I want to say no, Penny. But yeah, a little." Erin bit her lip and looked down at their hands, waiting for her friend to pull away.

"I'm sorry." The hand in hers squeezed and she shook her head. "Erin, look at me." There were tears in her voice and Erin blinked hard before turning her face up to see Penelope. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I just didn't like what he was implying about you. Me, I can handle the mudslinging. But you, you don't deserve that. Forgive me?"

"Of course I will, Penny. I just, I don't know…" Penelope opened her arms and she leaned into the hug her friend offered. "My heart is still a little tender in places that I'm yet discovering. I'm sorry I hurt you, as well."

"You know, we make a fine pair of friends, my sweet Erin. I can't wait to tell this one of all the adventures we've had by the time they're old enough to understand what true friendship is."

"Then add this to the stories to tell." They all turned to look at Dave, who was holding out a small blue box.

"Davie?"

"What happened to mo chroi? I was just getting used to that."

"Well, you've sprung this on me." She felt her heart constrict as the waitress came up and delivered a bouquet of red roses to her.

"Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows and green is the lily of the valley," Dave said softly as he cupped her face.

"You knew all along that we'd be going out this morning, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged, my sweet English rose. I figured who better than to have with us than the ones who were there when this love affair of ours started. I love you Erin Lynne Strauss."

"And I love you, David." She reached up and cupped his face. He turned and kissed her palm and she smiled.

"Now, before we derail this even further, may I?" She nodded and watched as he slid the chair back and got down on one knee, holding out the box. "I know I said I'd wait until you were ready to do something like this, but I've found that waiting this time is too much. Erin, will you marry me?"

He opened the box and she gasped as she looked at the large fire opal flanked by twin diamonds. "Oh, Davie, mo chroi, this is so lovely. Are you sure you want to give me something like this?"

"Erin, you are worth this and more. Do I have an answer, or are you going to keep me in suspense?"

"Yes, my love. Yes." She burst into tears and held out her hand, letting him slip the ring onto her finger. Once it was firmly in place, she threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. "I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now."

"See, PG, I told you everything would go fine, even if you had no clue what I meant at the time." Emily smiled and reached out her hand. "Can I see your ring?"

"Sure." Erin held out her hand and let Emily take hold of it. "Why did you go with a fire opal, Davie?"

"The stone reminded me of you. There are so many colors to you, my love, so many hidden facets that only come out when the right light hits you. I've seen enough to know that you are the one for me no matter what light shines on you. I cannot wait to take this next step into our future."

"And this means we get to plan an amazing wedding! Emily, do you know how perfect this? What with all the extra time you'll have on your hands, you can help me come up with a great bachelorette party and wedding."

"Who said that I would hand over that responsibility to you, Penny?" she asked as she sat back to look at her friend.

"Because you love me." Erin laughed a little and shook her head.

"You may help me plan the wedding, yes. But why would you want to give me a hen's night party? Aren't I a little old for that?"

"Too old for having a fun night out on the town? Never. This is going to be the most epic adventure ever. Just you wait and see."

"See what you started, mo chroi? Now we're never going to hear the end of this until I say yes." David laughed and stroked her hair gently. "Here's to us, all of us, friends through thick and thin."

"Friends through thick and thin," the others replied and she smiled, searing this happy moment in her mind. She knew there would be difficult moments, but in the end, as long as they had each other, she'd get through them. David had taught her that, and it was a lesson she'd never forget.


End file.
